When data records are centrally stored in a chain ledger, although it is difficult for a service provider to directly modify data, in this case, there is a possibility that a user or an enterprise and the service provider jointly make falsification. For example, to avoid audit, the user and the service provider jointly forge some data blocks to form a pseudo chain that is difficult to be verified.